A thousand paper cranes, one wish
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: LeeTen They had known each other since she could remember. She had forgotten for how long she loved him. She never told him, he never suspected it. Now it can be too late.


**A thousand paper cranes, one wish**

_**Summary:**_** LeeTen They had known each other since she could remember. She had forgotten for how long she loved him. She never told him, he never suspected it. Now it can be too late.**

**-**

_**A/N:**_** My first Lee x Tenten fanfic so be gentle! Let me know what you think of it, onegai!**

**-**

_The legend says that __if you make a thousand paper cranes your heart's wish will come true._

_Tenten never believed in legends…_

…_Now she wishes with all her heart that this one is real..._

-

Tenten couldn't believe in the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. It was supposed to be a simple A-ranked mission; it wasn't supposed to turn out S-ranked.

Since Gai had taken a new team of Gennin and Neji had become an ANBU, Tenten and Lee found themselves more often than not going on missions together.

She couldn't become an ANBU, and he was waiting to achieve the required amount of missions so he too could teach.

It was supposed to be a simple mission; so why did it turn out to be Hell?

Tenten grabbed the body of her unconscious teammate and made her escape towards their home town. They were almost there, but she was tired and wounded and he had been unconscious for a while. In her mind the only coherent thought that kept playing over and over again was to keep running. She had to run or they'd both be dead.

And so run she did until she passed out from exhaustion.

-

Tenten opened her eyes slowly and hissed as the brightness of the room seemed to blind her momentarily.

Wait, room? Had she been caught after all?

With difficulty the brunette sat up in bed and looked around. She was definitely in a hospital and not in a prison cell. She was not chained, the room was clean and it had a window with no bars.

Looking through the window she saw the familiar Hokage tower and relaxed. So she had made it home after all.

But how? The last thing she remembered was running… she didn't remember arriving… only running… running to take Lee to safety…

Lee!!!

Desperately the girl looked around hoping to find any sign of her comrade but found none.

Scared out of her mind she got up wincing from the pain only to fall face down on the floor. Her body was still too weak.

A couple of minutes later, while she still tried to rise from the floor, the door to her room opened revealing a pink-haired medic-nin.

"Tenten!" Sakura cried as she rushed to help her friend back to bed.

"Lee?" Was all the brunette could ask.

Sakura looked apprehensively. "He's alive."

The older girl released a breath she did not know she had been holding. She had made it!

"I want to see him."

The younger girl sighed but agreed nevertheless.

-

"When will he wake up?"

Sakura bit her lip, a nervous habit she had yet to quit. "We don't know…"

Tenten fought back the tears as she held Lee's hand. They had been back for three days and Lee was still in a coma. If he didn't wake up soon he'd never be able to be a shinobi again.

'He has been through worse' the girl kept saying again and again in her mind but she was still scared. Lee had already had his second chance, back in the chuunin exams when he had fought against Gaara.

If it was rare to be granted a second chance, what were the odds of getting a third?

-

A week had passed and Tenten was finally able to leave the hospital. She was tired of doing nothing. The only distraction she had had the past week were the constant visits from her friends to keep her company and inquire about Lee.

Now that she was out of the hospital she promised herself to spend every waking moment she had outside missions by Lee's side.

She would sit next to his bed hour after hour just waiting for him to wake up.

After another day of boredom she decided to find a hobby to help her pass her time while she was in Lee's hospital room.

That's how she found herself going into a small store that sold origami papers. She had never known how to make anything out of origami but now was a good time to start.

She headed to the store's owner and bought some coloured papers just so she could try it out. Before she left though, she asked the elderly lady what was the best thing to try, since she was only a beginner.

"That would be the paper crane, dear. Especially if you believe the legend."

"Legend?"

"Yes. It has been said that if you make a thousand paper cranes, your heart's wish will come true."

The kunoichi thanked the older woman politely before exiting the store.

She never believed in legends, but why not try to make the 1000 paper cranes? After all she had the time.

But for that she needed to learn how to make paper cranes and there was only one person she knew to be able to make them…

-

"P-paper cranes?" The Hyuuga heiress stuttered.

Tenten nodded, ignoring the curious looks she was receiving from both Hinata and Naruto.

"Please Hinata-san, it's important."

The pearl-eyed girl nodded shyly. "Meet m-me at the e-estate before d-dinner."

Tenten thanked her friend and left for the hospital while Hinata finished eating lunch with her boyfriend.

-

One month… that's how long Lee had been in a coma.

Tenten had just return from a mission and she now sat by his side faithfully, making paper crane after paper crane.

For Lee she would go as far as believing in fairy tales.

For Lee only…

With that thought she started to remember all the things the two of them had been trough together as she poured all her feelings into her work.

-

**98 PAPER CRANES**

Finally her first day at the ninja academy! She was so excited!! She had always wanted to become a kunoichi, even against her mother's wishes. Her father was a shinobi, a jounin. Even though he was almost never home, he was still little Tenten's idol through and through.

"YOU want to be a ninja? Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Tenten looked across the classroom to see a bunch of kidsbullying a boy with bushy eyebrows.

"It's no joke." The answer only made the group laugh harder.

"You can't even use chakra!"

"I will prove that I can become a ninja through hard work!"

A girl with green hair poked the boy, talking with a smugnessthat made her gag. "A ninja that can't use ninjutsu?"

Tenten had had it with those kids. She hated bullies and peoplethat didn't respect other people's dreams. "I bet he'll be a greatshinobi one day."

The bushy-eye browed kid looked at her gratefully. ThankfullyIruka-sensei arrived before things got nasty.

"My name is Rock Lee." He whispered to her as the class began.

"Hi Lee, I'm Tenten."

After that they became friends.

_-_

**309 PAPER CRANES**

"No, he's not dead… He can't be!!!"

Tenten ran away from home while her mother burst into tears.

Her father, her mentor, her hero… had died on a mission.

She refused to believe it and so she ran, just ran with no destination in mind hopping to run away from the truth. Hopping that if she ran fast enough the pain wouldn't catch up to her.

Unconsciously her feet took her to the training field she usually occupied with her recently appointed team. She had become a Gennin, but her father was no longer there to see it.

Her eyes were blurred with unshed tears so she didn't notice that there was another person in the area until he spoke.

"Tenten?"

The brunette gasped and turned to see the person who had addressed her with so much concern, so much tenderness that almost made her break down.

"Lee?"

"What happened?"

The young kunoichi shook her head and turned her back to her friend. She couldn't cry in front of him. Emotions made you weak. Emotions got you killed... just like her father… a sob escaped her soft lips making her friend even more worried for her.

"Please tell me what happened." He _needed_ to know what was troubling her.

"My father… he… he d-died…" Tenten bit down her lip to stop the tears from falling.

Lee's gaze softened. He still remembered the pain he had felt when his own father had died just before he joined the academy. He was one of the reasons he wanted to become a shinobi in the first place.

For once Lee didn't know what to say so he merely rested his calloused hand in her shoulder and turned her to him. With the other hand he lifted her chin so their eyes could finally meet.

"It's okay to cry."

The brunette looked thankful at her friend. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

The tears she had been holding back finally fell from her eyes.

Lee was taken aback when Tenten threw herself into his chest, crying and sobbing painfully. He sank to his knees holding her tight.

He held her until the moon replaced the sun in the sky. It was time to take her home. She had fallen asleep in his arms a while back, but he didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber.

That was the day when Tenten began to fall in love with Rock Lee.

-

**678 PAPER CRANES**

"I saw the most beautiful angel today."

Tenten's ears perked up. Team Gai was currently on their way for a C-ranked mission. Neji had fallen in step behind, clearly putting as much distance as possible from their sensei and teammate, who had been talking, yet again, of youth. Out of the blue Lee remembered he had something to tell Gai. From what Tenten could hear, he had seen an "angel" shopping at the market earlier that day. She was a kunoichi (judging from the head-band) with bright pink hair and unforgettable green eyes. He never had the chance to talk to her but he was hopping to see her again soon.

Tenten's heart clenched at Lee's words. She didn't want her teammate to see the girl again…

… but why?

-

**788 PAPER CRANES**

Rock Lee fell hard on the floor after being punched. They were trying to get into room 301 to finally enter the chuunin exams, but two idiots weren't letting them. Tenten stepped forward to complain about the situation only to be snacked too. The idiots were making a speech about why they weren't letting them through.

"We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand."

She clenched her fists wanting to smack the boy until he was all but a pile of goo.

"That sounds interesting in theory…" All heads turned to a very handsome raven-haired boy. "… but you'd better let me through. And drop the force-field illusion you've created, while you're at it. I have business on the third floor."

Everyone stared at him in surprise. No one else had noticed the genjutsu.

There was another exchange of words but Tenten took no notice of it. She was too engrossed in the girl standing next to the pretty boy. _A pink-haired, green-eyed girl._

Tenten was woken from her stupor when a green blur passed right in front of her. Lee had just put himself between one of the idiots guarding the door and the raven-haired boy.

"That's not what we agreed!" Neji sounded between amused and annoyed. "You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves."

"… b… but…" The rest of the excuse was forever lost as Lee finally took notice of his pink-haired angel.

"Here we go again…" Muttered Tenten, tired of hearing him talk about the "angel". Her teammate blushed and walked towards the girl.

"Hi. My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, aren't you? Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

Tenten's heart seemed to stop.

Why… did it hurt… so much?

She forcefully snapped out of it and turned her attentions to the mysterious raven-haired boy. 'Cute… and cool!'

She blushed at the direction her thoughts were taking. She admitted that the boy was certainly filled with _attributes_.

So why couldn't she think of him? Why was Lee the one in her mind?

-

**823 PAPER CRANES**

Tenten stood by Lee's bedside faithfully. The baka had gotten himself hurt badly. The new Hokage, Tsunade, had finished the operation so now they would just have to wait for the results.

Tenten fell asleep holing his hand.

The next morning Lee was gone. And even worse, he had taken a bottle of Sake instead of his medicine.

Tenten looked all over the village for him but he was nowhere to be found.

Giving up the search she decided to wait by the gates of the village. Lee was definitely not in the village so he would have to pass though there.

An hour later he finally returned, surrounded by a bunch of other people. She didn't even look at the others. Her eyes were focuses solely on Lee. He was wounded, dirty and obviously tired but he was okay.

He had been granted a second chance. He'd better take good care of it.

She smiled.

About time he had some luck.

-

**946 PAPER CRANES**

The was finally over.

Orochimaru was gone.

The Akatsuki were gone.

Sasuke was gone…

The youngest Uchiha had died months before the end of the war, during his fight against his brother. At least he had gotten his revenge…

His team had been devastated with the news, but deep down they had always known that Sasuke wouldn't have his happy ending.

Lee had been saddened when he found out, but he had also gained a renewed hope of being able to conquer a certain someone's heart.

They hadn't seen much of Team 7 during the war. Neji was the one spending more time with them. After Sai's death (only a few weeks before Sasuke's) he had been temporarily transferred to Team 7.

Now that the war was over he _should_ go back to their team.

Tenten drowned another coup of Sake. This was a celebration of the end of the war. She should be thinking about the future, not dwelling on the past.

Sitting next to her was the overly-excited Lee. He had been searching for Haruno Sakura since he entered the bar. After all she had been and important instrument during the war. She HAD to be there.

Hyuuga Neji was nowhere in sight either, but that didn't seem to bother the green-clad shinobi.

They should be there, somewhere. After all Naruto was already there. The brunette chuckled as she observed Naruto and his _girlfriend_ kissing in a table at the corner of the bar. Who would have thought that Hinata would have the guts to confess her feelings?

The oblivious boy had been shocked at first, but after a few dates (at Ichiraku of course) he had fallen in love with the shy girl.

"What the…" Tenten looked over at her friend who looked like he had seen a ghost. She followed the direction of his eyes and that's when she saw something she never thought would be possible: Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura were _kissing _in the middle of the dance floor! The world must be ending!

"But… how…?" You could almost hear Lee's heart shattering. He should have guess, he thought. He was the closest to Sasuke both in looks and personality and she was the perfect kunoichi, the most beautiful girl in the village. Of course they would end up together.

"Lee…" The boy looked down at his lap, hiding his eyes with his hair. The pain was just too much to handle.

Tenten held his hand and have it a gentle squeeze. In return he offered her a small smile. As long as he kept his act together everything would be alright.

But apparently fate had other plans. At that very moment Ino appeared and dropped three bottles of Sake at their table. She then left saying she would be right back for them.

Tenten followed her with her eyes, surprised by the girl's actions. When she looked back at the table the bottles were empty. With one look at the man sitting at her side she knew who the culprit was.

The brunette watched horrified as her friend got up, clearly intending to cause trouble.

With a speed only possible after years of training with Lee, Tenten dragged the drunken boy out to the street.

The fresh air seemed to do well to his drunken state, but could do nothing to ease his pain.

With a sigh she decided to take him home before he did something he might regret later.

Once she got there she took off his shoes, his weapons and every thing that could hurt him once he passed out. She then put him in bed and tucked him in. When she was about to leave, thinking he was already asleep, he surprised her by grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her full on the lips. It was a sloppy kiss that ended soon, but a kiss nonetheless.

"I love you so much…" With those whispered words he finally gave in to sleep.

With wide eyes the girl touched her lips. He had just taken her first kiss… and his first kiss as well…

She couldn't deny she had liked it, nor she could deny that her heart skipped a beat when he said he loved her. She knew those words were meant for someone else but she couldn't suppress the shiver as she remembered the intensity with which he had professed them.

That night Tenten finally realized that she loved Lee. She had been in love with him for Kami knows how long.

The next day her heart was crushed when Lee didn't even remember the kiss.

-

**999 PAPER CRANES**

Almost. This was the number 999. She had to finish them fast.

Three months had passed since she started and Lee still hadn't waken up. Tsunade had told her that if he didn't wake up by the end of the weekend then he wouldn't wake up at all.

_It was already Sunday night._

Tenten's fingers trembled as she finished the 999th paper crane.

Just one more.

Just one more and her wish would be granted. It had to be.

She picked the last piece of paper and began folding. Into it she poured all her love and hope, all her wishes concerning Lee.

She wished for him to wake up. That was all that she asked for.

'If he wakes up Kami-sama, I swear I'll tell him how I feel.'

The biggest regret she would have if he didn't wake up would be the fact that she never confessed her love to him. The doubt of what could have happen if she had would hunt her forever.

The last one was almost over.

She folded the wings carefully… then the tail… and finally the head…

'Please wake up Lee…'

"Tenten?"

A sob escaped her throat as she completed the 1000th paper crane. She would recognize that voice anywhere but she was still afraid that it was only her mind playing tricks with her heart.

Slowly Tenten averted her eyes from the finished paper crane in her hand and looked up. A smile broke through her tears.

-

_The legend says that if you make a__ thousand paper cranes, you heart's wish will come true._

_Tenten never believed in legends…_

…_until now…_

_**A thousand paper cranes latter…**_

_**Her wish came true…**_


End file.
